Burning Sands
Burning Sands is a subzone located in the Desert. It acts as a secondary hub for heroes operating in the region, boasting missions given both within the area and the nearby base Project Greenskin. __ToC__ Following the attack on Project Greenskin by the super villain Gigaton, activities in the region have returned to what can be considered normal levels and PRIMUS once again turns its attention to research in the Burning Sands. A large population of Irradiates remain in the area, serving to create an opportunity to research their physiology that few of Greenskin's scientists are willing to pass up. Meanwhile, the base's defensive forces focus their efforts on preventing another attack from occurring. They try to keep the Irradiate forces disorganized and fighting defensively as best they can, but some fear a greater threat in the buildup of military weapons by mutated PRIMUS soldiers under the command of Major Gertz. NPCs Following the attack on Project Greenskin the Irradiate forces were pushed back to the Burning Sands. In order to clean up after the assault PRIMUS forces followed them, and a constant battle now wages between the two opposing forces. Complicating matters further, the activities of the scientists of Project Greenskin continue to bring them in contact with hostile mutants. : Hostile Mobs :* Primary article: Burning Sands Mobs The Desert is a dangerous place under normal conditions, and is no safer when its inhabitants suffer mutation and derangement as a result of radiation poisoning. While even the wildlife has become more aggressive and threatening, the greatest risk in the Burning Sands is from mutants found in the region; Irradiates congregate along the rocky crags and outcroppings in large numbers, while a significant number of mutated PRIMUS soldiers operate out of a bunker in the southeast. Missions :* ''Primary article: Burning Sands Missions Despite the threats found in the Burning Sands, from both radiation and mutant attack, the region serves as an active research location for the personnel of Project Greenskin; a signifigant number of PRIMUS agents operate in the area. They work toward the goal cleaning up the mess left after the recent Irradiate attack on the nearby base. They also act as guards and escorts, protecting the scientific personal working out of Greenskin as they venture into the area to collect data and test their theories. Instances Gertz' Bolthole :* ''Primary article: Gertz' Bolthole Gertz' Bolthole is the center of power of Major Gertz, previously a distinguished PRIMUS agent now driven mad by radiation exposure and mutation. Gathering together those unfortunates who, like him, succumbed in the process of carrying out their orders, he is moving to create a personal army of irradiated mutants under his direct command. Perks Burning Sands is home to a large number of Irradiates, their constant clashes with PRIMUS forces turning the region into a war zone; casualties mount on both sides, and former friends rise as new foes. Despite the danger, the scientists of Project Greenskin continue to venture into the region in search of the secrets needed to fully understand the mutagenic effects the radiation in the area has on human physiology. |} 000 Category:The Desert Category:The Desert/Subzones